


Meeting Evil: A Christmas Story

by Toxic_Shadow



Series: Christmas Specials/Stories [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Christmas Special, F/M, Merry Christmas, Minor Romance, Murder, Strong Language, Violence, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Shadow/pseuds/Toxic_Shadow
Summary: This is a crossover with my two books Meeting the Creepypastas and How I Met Evil.





	1. Meeting You Again: Part 1

It was Christmas again. A great day for some and the worst for others. For Zachary, it was an ok day. One of his friends has gone missing and no one has any clue where he is or who took him. All his friends were planning on spending Christmas with him at his place. Well Maxwell's mansion.

Zack walked to the living room of mansion where all his friends were waiting for him.

"Hey Zack. Feeling any better" His best friend Tommy asked.

"Yeah. I just kind of wished Wally could be here with us. Just liked we planned."

"We'll find him. So stop worrying. He's a big boy. He can handle himself." Gale added.

Zack smiled. "You're right. This is no time to mope around. It's Christmas! Well Christmas Eve anyway."

Everyone gathered around the fire place with hot chocolate in mugs.

"Who wants to tell the first story?" Carla, Shawn's girlfriend, asked.

"Well Gale started last year so I guess I start this year." Tommy said.

"It better not be a horror story Tom. Because I'll leave right now." Helen stated firmly.

"Relax H. I'll keep it PG."

"Come on. We are all almost adults. Forget that kiddie crap. Bring on the blood and gore." Jack demanded.

"It's Christmas not Halloween Jack." Helen shot back.

They glared at each other for a while.

"Guys come on. It's Tommy's story so he chooses."

"You're right Zack and I'd like to start now not next month."

Everyone laughed and Tommy began his story. No one noticed the figure outside the window watching them.

RING RING RING

"Whose phone is that?"

"It's mine. Sorry Tommy. I got to take this but continue without me."

"Alright Zack. As I was saying....."

Zachary got up and left the living room and walked to the kitchen where it was quiet.

Zack: "Hello?"

**Private Number:** "Is this Zachary Goodman?"

Zack: "Who's asking?"

**Private Number:** "Step outside."

Zack: "Why would I do that? I don't even know who you are."

**Private Number:** "But you do know me. Now step outside or else."

Zack: "Or else what?"

**Private Number:** "Wally dies."

Zack: "You're lying!"

**Private Number:** "Do you want to test that?"

There was a scream in the background.

Zack: "Who are you?"

**Private Number:** "Step outside and find out."

Zack: *thinking for a moment* Fine. Just don't hurt him.

**Private Number:** "I'm glad we came to an understanding. I'll be waiting."

CLICK *phone call ended*

Zack thought for a while. _Who could that possible be?_ He went back to the living room to tell his friends he'll be stepping out for a second. He didn't want them freaking out. Zack walked to the coat closet and grabbed his winter coat. He put his hat, scarf and gloves on since it was snowing. Opening the front door, he stepped outside.

There was a figure standing by the woods to the left of the mansion. Zack walked towards it. The figure moved deeper into the woods. Zachary sighed. _This is probably a trap but whatever._ After five minutes of walking, the figure that was in front of Zack disappeared.

"What the-...."

A hand covered Zack's mouth.

"If you scream, I'll cut your tongue out. Understand?"

Zack nodded.

The hand was removed and Zack was turned around. His eyes widened. In front of him was a boy with a bloody black hoodie. The boy's face was covered by a blue mask.

"You have no eyes." Zack's voice crack.

"I noticed. And you are coming with me."

The boy grabbed Zack's wrist and started to drag him deeper into the woods.

"Let me go. Let me go!"

"You are making this more difficult than it has to be."

"Then tell me who you are! And what you've done with Wally."

The boy chuckled a little. "You should really worry about yourself instead of others."

He grabbed Zack and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Put me down!"

The boy ignored him and ran.

* * *

At the mansion, Tommy finish his PG-13 story. It was a horror story but it wasn't too crazy.

"Hey where's Zack?"

"He will be back. He is probably just needs some freah air. He hasn't left the mansion since he found out Wally was missing." Said Shawn.

"Who's next?"

"I wanna go." Carla said with excitement.

"Ok. You can go."

"Once there was a boy-..........."

Carla began to tell her tale to the rest of the group. Shawn and Tommy went to the kitchen to get more snacks.

"Do you really beileve he's just getting some fresh air?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not sure but I rather not get everyone worked up. If he isn't back within the next hour, we are going to search for him. Ok?"

"Yeah. I'm kind of worried about him. He's been hiding in his shell for a while now and pretends that everything is ok. I want to help but I don't know what to do."

"I think for right now the best we can do is just give him some space."

"You're right. Let's get these snacks over before your girlfriend starts complaining about how you missed her entire story."

"Shut up." Shawn says while laughing.

"Come on. You know you're whipped."

"I'm leaving now."

"There is no need to be embarrassed. We all know"

"You're an ass."

"I know."

Shawn and Tommy leave the kitchen with snacks in hand. When they walked back into the living room, Carla was halfway through her story.

".........and that's when the mean shifter changed into a dragon and killed all the villagers."

"I thought these were supposed to be happy stories." Shawn teased.

"Shut up and let me finish."

Shawn shut his mouth and they all laughed. Tommy nudged Shawn's arm.

"Told you."

* * *

It was dark and cold. Goosebumps can be seen on Zachary's arms. But where was he. No one knows. Except for two people. His kidnapper of course but who was the second person?

* * *

About an hour has past and Zack still hasn't come back.

"Guys I'm worried something might have happened." Helen's voice was shaky.

"Let's give him ten more minutes. If he doesn't come back, we will search for him _together_." Said Gale.

TEN MINUTES LATER (mini time skip)

"Let's go."

Shawn grabbed his coat and got dressed. Everyone decided that the girls would stay at the mansion with Asher and Jack. Gale, Tommy and Shawn are going to look for Zack.

"Be careful boys." Carla said with a worried expression on her face.

"We will be fine. We won't be too long and we each have our phones."

"Wait dummies. Did any of you think to call him?"

"No." The boys said in unison.

"I'll call him."

Tommy dialed Zack's number.

_(_ _ring ring ring)_

_(ring ring ring)_

_(ring ring ring)_

_RING RING RING. RING RING RING._

Everyone follow the sound of Zack's ringtone. They stepped outside and found his phone in the snow about ten feet away from the mansion. There was faded footsteps in the snow going towards the woods.

"Do you think-....."

"Yeah."

Shawn and Tommy looked at each other. Gale tapped Shawn's shoulder.

"Guys look at that!" Gale pointed towards the woods.

There was a figure standing there. The three boys ran towards it. Everyone else went back inside. _Be safe boys._

* * *

"Damn that person is fast." Gale stated while huffing for air.

"I.....know.......I'm.......struggling........to breathe.........and........catch.....up." Tommy stopped and placed his hands on his knees. He was trying to catch his breath.

"Man you guys are wimps. How can you already be out of air?"

"Shawn......not.......everyone.......is......a.....pro.....runner.........like......you." Tommy coughed out.

"Ok. We stop for like a minute. I don't want to lose that person. They could be useful in finding Zack."

Shawn, Tommy and Gale stopped for a breather oblivious to the fact that someone was watching them.

* * *

"Who are you?!" Zack demanded.

Zack was completely ignored. The boy who brought him was conversing with a man that was taller than him. He reminded Zack of Adam. Wally's big brother but that couldn't be right. Adam is still MIA because Wally was searching for him up until the day he disappeared.

"That covers my end of the deal. Where is it?"

"In the back. Here's the key."

The boy with the blue mask left with a key in hand. The man then turned to Zachary.

"I see you're awake. That's good."

The man walked closer to Zack.

"Stay away from me! Who are you?!"

Zack move as far as he could but the chains on his ankle only stretched so far.

"You know who I am. I'm hurt you don't recognize me."

Zack thought _Why does he look familar?_

"You.......aren't you that guy who was always with Adam and Wally?"

"That's correct but do remember my name?"

There was a moment of silence. Zack was trying his hardest to remember but the sound of metal clanking wasn't helping him. _Why can't I remember his name?_ He looked up and saw the man grabbing something of a metal table. When he turns around, Zack's eyes widen.

"Where did you get that?"

The man chuckled. "Wally gave it to me."

"You liar! Wally never gives his blade to anyone because his brother gave it to him."

"And how do you think Adam got it?"

"You............bitch!"

"HAHAHAHAHA."

Zachary pulled on his restraints. The man walked closer to him and put the blade against Zack's cheek. He traced the blade down to his chin.

Suddenly the man stuck the blade deep into Zack's left shoulder.

"AHHHHH!"

"Hurts like a bitch doesn't it?"

He glared at the man. "Rot in hell."

"Been there. Done that."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You can blame Wally. It's his fault for not listening. Now someone else is gonna get hurt."

The man unlocked the chains on the floor and grabbed Zack by his hair. "Oh. My name is Jonathan."

* * *

 

"Great we lost him. This is why we shouldn't have stopped."

"Whatever. Just look for some footsteps in the snow."

Someone popped out of the trees and scared the boys.

"Oh sorry. Didn't see you there. What are you boys doing out here?"

"We are looking for a friend who disappeared. Who are you?"

"My name is Kagura. If you describe the boy, maybe I can help."

"Thank you Kagura. We are looking for our friend Zachary. He kind of looks like Shawn here but slightly shorter and with lighter hair. They pretty much have the same build."

"I think I saw your friend being carried off by someone. A boy with a black hoodie. They went that way. *points north*"

"Thanks."

The boys ran off in the direction Kagura told them.

* * *

 

"Guys hurry up!"

Silence.

"Guys?"

............

"Tommy? Gale?"

.............

"TOMMY?" "GALE?"

..............

_Where did they go?_ Shawn thought.


	2. Seeing You Again: Part 2

"TOMMY! GALE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Shawn stopped and looked around for his friends.

"Shit!"

Suddenly a hatchet flew near Shawn's head.

"AHHH!"

Shawn ducked and put up his hands for protection.

"Who *tic* are you *tic*? You are *tic* trespassing!"

"My name is Shawn and I am searching for my brother who disappeared in these woods." Shawn said quickly.

_Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me._ This was the only thing Shawn could think about.

"Brother? How *tic* do I know *tic* you aren't *tic* lying?"

"What do you want me to prove to you?! I just got split up with my two other friends who were helping me search. All this weird stuff started happening when Wally disappeared!"

"You know *tic* Wally?"

"Yeah. Wally, my brother and I grew up together. Why? How do you know Wally?"

"He's a *tic* housemate."

"What? That doesn't make any sense. He disappeared about-....."

"Three months ago."

"How did you know?"

"Because he *tic* moved in three *tic* months ago."

.....................

"That son of a BITCH! I'M GONNA KILL HIM."

Shawn took off heading back the way he came in hopes of finding Gale and Tommy.

* * *

"Tommy. Where is Shawn?"

"What?" Tommy stopped and looked around. "Oh no."

A twig snapped causing Gale and Tommy to turn around. A part of them hoped that it would be Shawn but that would be too good to be true.

From behind the trees, a faceless man appear. Next to him was a boy with a carved smile and a blonde 12 year old looking kid.

Tommy and Gale stepped back until they bumped into a tree. They were hoping for the best but expecting the worst. The faceless man approached the two teens.

"Who are you, children?"

"Children? We are not kids. We are almost adults!" Gale exclaimed.

"Gale you really aren't helping. I'm Tommy and this is Gale. We got separated from our other friend Shawn. We are searching for someone who was taken into these woods."

"I see. Who are you search-......"

"TOMMY! GALE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"That sounds like Shawn."

"No shit Tommy. WE ARE OVER HERE SHAWN!"

Footsteps could be heard approaching the group but it was more than one set. Two to be specific. A few seconds Shawn appeared between the trees. The was a kid with orange googles and two hatchets running after him.

_What did he get himself into now?_ Both Tommy and Gale thought.

Shawn stood next to Gale and Tommy while the boy chasing him stood near the faceless man.

"Slendy. That kid *tic* knows who *tic* Wally is!" The orange googled kid said while pointing at Shawn.

"Son. How do you know Wally?" Asked the faceless man.

"First off, I'm not your son so don't call me that. Second, I know Wally because I grew up with him."

DING (text notification came in)

Shawn looked at his phone and read the message. At the same time, a familiar face emerged from the trees.

"Wally!" Gale and Tommy shouted.

Shawn looked up and relief hit him. He was glad that Wally was safe but he need to find Zack.

RING RING RING

Someone was calling him. Someone he knows quite well. He had a better memory than Zack.

Shawn: "Hello?"

**Private Number:** "Hello Shawn."

Shawn: "What the fuck do _you_ want?"

**Private Number:** "To let you in on some important news about Wally."

Shawn: "What could _you_ possibly know that the police doesn't already know?"

**Private Number:** "Wouldn't you love to know."

Shawn: "Stop fucking around and answer my question!"

**Private Number:** "*evil chuckle* I'll tell you but like everything else it comes with a price."

Shawn: "Name it."

**Private Number:** "You can't give me what I want. But someone you know can."

Shawn: "Let me guess. Wally can."

**Private Number:** "That's correct. Do you want to know why Wally really left?"

Shawn: "What do you mean left? He was forcibly taken....... Are you saying that he left willingly?"

**Private Number:** "He was running from me. Since he was under my care until his brother reappears."

Shawn: "Why would he be running? What did you do to him?"

**Private Number:** "Read my message and you will understand."

CLICK *phone call ends*

DING (text notification came in)

Shawn opened the message from the mysterious caller. His eyes widen at the message.

"What's wrong Shawn?" Gale asked.

Shawn balled his fist.

"Shawn? Is everything ok?" Tommy puts his hand on Shawn's shoulder.

".......I'm gonna kill him......"

"What? Kill you who? Shawn what did the message say?" Tommy was starting to fear Shawn since he hasn't been this pissed off since that jock beat up Zack.

Shawn showed his friends the message. It states:

_Hello Shawn,_

_Here is the information I promised you. Wally was left under my care since his brother 'disappeared'. Wally was always distant from me. About a month after he was placed under my care, Wally came home late and covered in blood. But it wasn't his blood. I didn't figure that out until I followed him one day and caught him murdering someone. If you don't believe me that is fine but ask him yourself. I found a bloody blade hidden in Wally's room. You know the one Adam gave him. I also found some disturbing files under his bed of all his victims. You may be asking yourself 'what files' and these files aren't in the police's possession. Wally took them when he left. He also cleaned up all the blood. On the day he left, I confronted him about it. He was furious and attacked me. I have the scars to prove it. He tried to kill me. So I played dead when he left. You can blame him for this too. -J._

_*_ **Photo attached***

Tommy opened the attached file and almost threw up. It was a photo of Zack all cut up and beat up with the words _Merry Christmas Wally_ carved on his chest. Zack was sitting in a pool of his own blood and was barely conscious.

Out of no where, Shawn punched Wally.

"That was for Zack."

Wally got up and held his nose. "I probably deserved that one but-..."

WHAM! Shawn punched him again. "I don't even know why I ever cared about your well being _murderer._ "

He lifted fist fist to punch Wally again but was held back by Gale. "What are you doing? Let me go! Zack is in that position because of him!"

"I know but beating him up will not help Zack!"

"What happened to Zachary?"

"None of your damn business!" Shawn yelled at Wally.

"But if I could help-......"

"WE DON'T NEED YOUR DAMN HELP. YOU'VE CAUSED ENOUGH DAMAGE ALREADY!"

Wally stayed silent and Tommy knocked Shawn out.

"You need to calm down. And Wally. Thanks but no thanks."

Gale carried Shawn on his back.

"Wait! You're just gonna ignore us as if we aren't standing here!" The 12 year old blonde kid screeched.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Gale asked.

"Slendy I think we should take this too the mansion." Wally mumbled sadly.

"I agree Wally. Children follow me."

"How many times do I have to say this? We are NOT CHILDREN!"

"Gale just drop it."

The two teens follow the faceless man in the woods back to his mansion.

(A FEW MINUTES LATER AT THE MANSION)

"So are you gonna tell us who you are or what?"

"This is Slenderman, Jeff the Killer, Ticci Toby and BEN Drowned." Wally explained. "They are......um....."

"You guys murder people for fun. Don't you?" Gale said coldly.

Wally looked at the ground. "Yeah."

"You know Zack spent days working every scenario possible on what happened to you. He barely got any sleep and got sick because of it. But he kept on going. You could have at least let us know you were alright." Gale glared at Wally.

"I know I should have and if I could change the past I would. But I want to help now. Make things better."

"There is no fixing this Wally. You broke our trust that we took years to build. If you really want to help, just leave us alone." Tommy added.

"Can you at least tell me what happened to Zack? What did Shawn mean when he said I caused more than enough damage?"

Gale and Tommy looked at each other. They both thought _Should we tell him?_ They both sighed and nodded.

"Pass me Shawn's phone."

Gale gave Tommy the phone and he unlocked it. Tommy pulled up the message and showed it to Wally. After about five minutes of reading and rereading the message, Wally hands the phone back.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry! That's the best you got! Zack could possibly die because of you and all you have to say is sorry!"

"You need to calm down. Wally is just a bit overwhelmed."

"Shut up! Who is talking to you? You have nothing to do with this so stay out of it!"

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?!"

"I believe I'm talking to the 12 year old blonde kid sitting in front of me!"

"I am not 12 years old!"

"Guys stop fighting. BEN it's ok. They have every right to be upset. It is my fault that Zack is in that position."

"Wally..."

"Brat." Gale mumbled but BEN heard him.

"What you called me?!"

"I called you a brat." Gale stated confidently.

"I'll kill you." BEN gripped his sword tightly.

"Stop it BEN." Wally tried to calm him down.

"I'd love to see you try!" Gale balled his fists. He pulled out a blade from his back pocket.

"Gale stop it. You aren't helping the situation. Right now lets focus on Zack. Please!" Tommy pleaded.

Gale and BEN glared at each for what felt like forever. Then they both crossed their arms over their chests and looked away from each other.

* * *

" _Zachary~"_ Jonathan sang out.

Zack broke out of his restraints and ran. He didn't know where to go but he just needed to get out of there. However he didn't get very far with the large cuts all over his body. _So much for this being a merry day._ Zack couldn't find the door that was suppose to lead him outside.

" _Zachary~"_ Jonathan sang out again.

It was living in one of those horror movies Shawn force him to watch. The murder slowly walking and stalking their prey.

Zack found a door and opened it. He quickly closed and locked it. He push a chair in front of the door to block it. Zack found some rags in one of the draws in the room and used them to apply pressure to his wounds on his chest. _Fuck. This stings. But I have to stay quiet so that he doesn't find me._ He held the rag tightly against the wound. He heard a creak and turned to the door. To his surprise, it was wide open but no one was there. Zack made the decision to hide under the bed in room. He held his breath to make sure he was quiet. Footsteps could be seen by the door frame. They walked onto the room and turned to walk out when they didn't find what they were looking for.

Zack closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. (Big mistake). A hand grabbed Zack's ankles and dragged him out from under the bed.

" _Found you~"_


	3. Being with You Again: Part 3

_******WARNING: THERE IS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND TORTURE COMING UP. I'LL LET YOU KNOW WHEN ITS OVER IF YOU WANT TO SKIP THIS SCENE.****** _

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Zachary's screams could hear throughout the abandoned house. "NO PLEASE STOP! I swear I won't do it again!"

" _Tsk. Tsk. Tsk._ You shouldn't have done it in the first place. Now you have to be punished." Jonathan pulled out a knife and grabbed Zack by his hair.

He pulled Zack out of the room and back into the his personal torture chamber.

"No please no. Don't do this Jonathan. Please!"

"Shut it! " Jonathan smacked Zack in the face.

He tied Zachary down to the chair in the middle of room.

"Can you tell me what you did wrong?"

Zack's fight or flight trigger was going crazy. He trying to find every possible way to get out his current situation.

"I asked you a question Zachary." The dug deep into Zack's left thigh.

"AHHH!"

"What did you do wrong?"

"Please stop!"

The knife dug into his right thigh.

"AHHH! STOP!!!! PLEASE!" Tears fell from Zack's eyes.

"If want the pain to stop, all you have to do is answer my question."

"I left without permission. There I answered you. Now please stop."

"I don't like your attitude." Jonathan cut into Zack's left bicep. Blood was rushing down his arms and legs. He was losing consciousness very quickly. Before Zack could pass out, Jonathan hit him with an adrenaline shot.

"I need you awake for this. "

Jonathan grabbed some rope and untied him from the chair. Using the rope, he tied Zack's wrist together.

"I'll be back. Just have to get something I think you'll like."

"You sick bitch."

Jonathan laughed and walked out of the room. Zack couldn't find any strength in his body. He is currently bleeding to death. _I wanted to see you one last time._

Jonathan came back a few minutes later. In his hand was a metal box and a leather whip. He untied the ropes on Zachary's wrists and cuffed them in the chains on the wall with his arms spread out.

"You know what this is right?"

Zack looked at Jonathan's hand. In his hand was a small vile with a blueish liquid. It made his eyes widen. _Why does he have that?_ Jonathan smirked at the sight. He pulled out a syringe and carefully put the liquid into it. Being careful, Jonathan walked to Zack with the syringe in hand.

"No please don't. Anything but _that_!" Zachary cried out. _Not again. Not again._

"Don't worry. With me it will be the best experience with it."

He stabbed the syringe into Zack's right bicep. A pulse ran through his body and his vision blurred.

"Let's have some _fun Zachary_!"

**_****OK. THE VIOLENCE HAS ENDED.......................for now...****_ **

* * *

Gale and BEN were still glaring at each other but everyone decided to ignore them. Shawn slowly woke up. He let out a yawn and sat up. When he opened his eyes, his body began to shake.

"Shawn. It's ok. We are here with you. You are safe."

Taking a deep breath, Shawn closed his eyes.

_1............2............3............4...........5.............6............7............8............9..........10............_

"Sorry."

"It's ok Shawn. You are still recovering. I shouldn't have knocked you unconscious." Tommy said guilty.

Shawn let out a chuckle. _I'm glad he's feeling a bit better_ Tommy thought.

"Shawn I-......"

"I don't want to hear your pathetic apologies Wally. If you want to help, you follow our lead not your own."

"Does this mean......?"

"Yes it does. Don't fuck this up!" Shawn warned.

"Ok we will tell you all we know on the matter. Maybe you guys saw something that could help us.

We were all at the mansion telling stories when Zack got a call. He excused himself. After about ten minutes on the phone, he walks to the living room and tells us he's going out for a sec. After an hour he still hadn't come back. That's when we went to look for him."

"On the way, we ran into a woman with a scar on her face. She said her name was Kagura and that she saw Zack being carried off by a boy in a black hoodie." Gale added.

"A black hoodie? Is that it? That's not much to go on."

"Wally that's the best we got so far. Maybe we could go back and talk to that woman again."

"Kagura could help. She did assist us the last time."

"What do you mean Blondie?"

"Blondie? I have a name! It's BEN! I can't wait to slit your throat."

" _Sigh._ Guys I swear. Can we just get along? Just until we find Zack. After that, you can do whatever you want to each other." Tommy looked frustrated with everything.

"Fine." They said in unison.

Everyone got up and left Slenderman's mansion to find Kagura.

* * *

Pain.

That's all Zachary could feel at the moment. For a day that's suppose to make you smile and feel joy, it brought nothing but pain for Zack. He wept silently. Hoping his brother and friends would find him. But something in his gut told him not to wish so hard. Hope was a strong word. No he didn't hope because he knew his wish wouldn't be granted.

Hate.

That's his connection with Jonathan. Zack want nothing but death brought upon that man. Someone as sick as him shouldn't be allowed to walk the streets let alone breathe. But Zack couldn't commit such a crime. But he knew someone who could.

Wally.

* * *

"KAGURA! ARE YOU THERE?"

.............

"I know you're there! Stop hiding!"

"Wally? You could have just called me instead screaming my name for everyone to hear."

"Sorry but can you help?"

"Is this about that kid?"

"Yes. And I know you have more information than that because of the way you are."

She glared at him for a while. "Fine. Follow me."

Kagura walked off. Leading the group to her abandoned warehouse.

"Wow. Its different from the last time we were here." BEN said with awe.

"Well I had to. Or else fools like you boys will break into it again thinking its abandoned."

"Is it true Kagura? That you know more?" Slenderman asked.

"Unfortunately yes."

"Why didn't you tell us before? Why withhold that information?" Shawn gritted his teeth.

"To keep innocents out of it."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't want you boys getting hurt."

"To late for that." Shawn mumbled.

"Why?"

"Zack is in way over his head. *tosses his phone to Kagura so that she could read the message.*"

"Wait a minute. I know where that is."

"Really?!" The three friends silently cheered.

"But it will be very dangerous."

"We know. Also I know who has him."

"What do you mean Shawn?"

"It's Jonathan."

Silence filled the room. Wally clenched his fists so tightly that he drew blood.

"He's still alive."

"Yes he is."

"He's the one who called you. Isn't he? And I bet he called Zack before he disappeared." Tommy spat out. He was furious.

The only ones who didn't know what was going was Gale and the Pastas. The one reason Gale didn't know was because he was gone for a couple of months.

"Kagura could you please lead the way."

"First are all of you going?"

"No I will stay here."

"I'm gonna stay here with Mr. Faceless here." Gale added.

"Are you sure Gale? You-..."

"I know. I know but its better if you and Shawn go without me."

Tommy nodded.

So the group going would be Kagura Wally, Jeff, Shawn and Tommy. BEN refused to go saying it wasn't his problem.

"Let's go."

* * *

The group headed north like Kagura originally told them to go. Getting to Jonathan from his place was only about 30 minutes.

"So are going to tell the rest of the info you are holding hostage."

"Remember how I said that it was a boy in a black hoodie that took your friend, well that kid also had a blue mask."

"E.J!!!!" Wally and Jeff shouted.

"No wonder he has been acting strange these last couple of days." Wally pondered.

"Could it be that Jonathan is hold something against that boy?" Shawn asked.

"Its definitely possible. Jonathan is one sick son of a bitch."

"Wally. I don't mean to pry but could you tell us what really happened that day. I'm tired of hearing it from everyone else."

Wally took a deep breath. "That day Jonathan confronted me about my constant late nights. He said he followed me and watched commit the crime. But if he was really there, he would have stopped me before I could start.

We talked for a while then I got angry and lashed out. I didn't mean to hit him so hard. But I was blinded by rage. I stabbed him 24 times and wished he was dead. I didn't need anyone finding out just yet. But you can't hide everything forever.

After that I ran to Slendy's place and been there ever since."

"Wow. You know you could have just called and made up some excuse about why you were disappearing for awhile. Maybe then he wouldn't have tried so hard to look for you."

"I can't change the past Tommy but I want to make things right now."

As much as Shawn hated Wally at the moment, he needed all the help he could get to save Zack.

"So what's the plan?"

Everyone looked at Shawn.

"I say was going in from all sides and secure the place. Whoever finds Zack first gets him out of there and signals the others."

"That sounds good to me."

"Oh and don't kill Jonathan."

Everyone said 'ah man' at the same time. "Why not?" Wally asked.

"There has been more than enough blood for one day. And knowing Zack, he'd want him alive."

"Even after all that has been done to him?" Kagura questioned.

"Yup. That's the kind of person he is. Forgiving."

* * *

Zack sat in his new room with a steel door with multiple locks on it. _Can't break out of this one like the last. Where are they?_

Zack's arms and legs weren't restrained this time. There was no need. Jonathan had put a shock collar on him so that he couldn't go very far without being shocked.

That drug was still in Zachary's system. He tried to sleep it off but his body wouldn't allow him to. Stay awake it screamed. It was driving him mad. Zack could see clearly again but because the drug was still in his system, he was still susceptible to Jonathan's commands. He didn't know how long the drug will last. Last time it was only and hour but it's already been two hours and the drug is still active in his body.

_Sigh. I wish I wasn't alone. Reminds me of the time Shawn and I got kidnapped._

" _Zachary~_ "

_No. No. No._

"It seems our guests will be arriving soon. We should get ready."

Jonathan dragged him out of the room and back to the torture chamber.

"Oh. I can't wait to see their faces!"

_This will be one grand surprise._


	4. Leaving You Again: Part 4

Shawn and the others were closing in on the building. Each person took a side of the building. Wally in the south, Kagura in the north, Jeff to the west and Tommy and Shawn to the east. They slowly approached the building. Careful and mindful of any traps set by Jonathan. Once they got to their designated side of the building, they crawled in.

Inside, Tommy and Shawn ended up in the living room. They watched others backs and stayed out of sight.

Kagura crawled through the kitchen window. She looked around and made sure the coast was clear before running off.

The window Jeff crawled through placed him in a bedroom. There was a lot of kinky items in here though. _Jonathan is one strange fellow._

Lastly, Wally ended up in a storage room. There was two doors. _Great. Which one leads me out of here?_

Unknown to all of the guest was the fact that Jonathan was watching them. He was currently with Zack in his torture chamber. Zachary was unconscious and was chained to the wall. His body was still bleeding but not a lot to kill him. Jonathan just needed to make a point.

_Wally. You shouldn't have done what you did. The past always comes back to haunt you._

* * *

"Hey why did you stay behind? Isn't he your friend too?"

"Yeah he is but I'd just be in the way. I don't have the skills like they do since they've been in similar situations before."

"What do you mean child?"

_Child?!_ Gale was ticked off but decided not to correct it. "It's not the first time one of them has been kidnapped. It happens quite often actually."

"Why?" BEN suddenly asked.

"Because their dad is super rich and he has a ton of enemies who want to ruin his success."

RING RING RING

"Huh?"

RING RING RING

"I think your phone is ringing Gale."

"Thanks. Give a sec."

Gale: "Hello?"

Helen: "Did you guys find him yet?"

Gale: "Tommy and Shawn are getting him now. They should be back in about an hour or two. Why?"

Helen: "Because Carla is worried and asked me to call and find out what was going on."

Gale: "Tell Carla her boyfriend is safe. We won't let anything happen to Shawn."

Helen: "Ok I'll let her-....."

Gale: "Helen? What happened?"

Carla: "Gale! Is my baby ok?! Is he hurt? If he has a single scratch on him Gale I'm going to hurt you."

Gale: "Carla. Shawn is fine. Stop worrying and give Helen back the phone."

Carla: "Hmph."

Helen: "Ok Gale. I'm back. Who knew Carla could hit so hard."

Gale: "How are things over there?"

Helen: "No problems here. But Maxwell called and said he'd be home in time for Christmas."

Gale: "Shit. Is the place trashed?"

Helen: "Kind of. Why?"

Gale: "My advice to you is to get that place cleaned up before he gets home. Hopefully we will be there before then."

Helen: "Ok. We will start that now. Please be safe Gale."

Gale: "I will. Thanks. Bye."

*hangs up the phone*

"Who was that? Your girlfriend?" The blonde boy smirked.

"No you brat. Its was Shawn's girlfriend and her best friend." Gale shot back.

"You piss me off."

"At least we agree on something."

_Why did I stay behind with these children?_ Slenderman thought.

* * *

Someone was approaching the torture chamber. Jonathan smiled as he watch the person sneakily walk towards the room. There were two other people not to far behind.

The door creaked open as the person stepped inside. Blood was the first thing they smelled. The weird thing about this room was that it was divided into parts. The chamber where Zack and Jonathan were at is in the very back.

The two people behind peaked into the room and saw the other standing in the center of the room.

"Hey Wally. Did you find anything?"

"Yeah I did. In one of the empty rooms, there was blood all over the floor. It was kind of dry so it had to be from a couple hours ago."

"That bastard is gonna pay."

"Guys I think we should stick together from here on out. I have a bad feeling about this room."

The room itself was larger than a standard room. There were there doors that led to other chambers. Everything in this giant room was connected so a victim trying to escape would just be going in circles. Everything looked the same no matter what door you opened.

"Ok. There is three doors and three of us. I say we all take a door and search behind them." Wally suggested.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. I have a feeling that's exactly what Jonathan expects us to do." Tommy said with concern.

"I'm going to have to agree with Tommy on this one. We should move together. Last thing we need is for someone else to get hurt."

"Fine but the only way we will find Jonathan is if we think like him."

"What do you mean Wally?"

"The only way to find a killer is to think like one."

Jonathan silently chuckled as he watched Wally, Tommy and Shawn discussing a plan. He knew Wally could find him based on his previous actions. Wally knew Jonathan better than anyone. But the real question is will they make it in time.

Kagura ran into Jeff in the main hallway. They secured the front of the building at confirmed that Jonathan wasn't there. They knew Wally and the others were checking the back so Kagura and Jeff decided to clear a path for them.

Wally and the others checked two out of the three doors. The other two doors were empty torture chambers. The last door however led to a room with weapons lining the walls. There was a trail of blood that led to another door. Creaking it open, Wally walked in first. In his hand was a sword he grabbed from the wall. Tommy pulled out his blade and Shawn grabbed his gun.

"Do you always carry that with you?" Tommy whispered.

"Now I do. Every since the last incident."

Tommy nodded.

When the boys walked in, they saw Zachary chained to the wall. Blood was dripping down from his open wounds. A small puddle of blood was under his feet. Before anyone could run and help Zack, Jonathan walked out of his hiding spot. He had a big grin plastered on his face.

"You boys have done well to make it this far but this is where it ends."

"For you. Return my brother to me!"

"Your adopted brother. Sure why not. He is no use to me anymore. Who knows how long he has left."

Shawn's frustration is written all over his face. He raised his gun and pointed it at Jonathan. He remove the safety and is ready to pull the trigger but something was holding him back.

"Can't do it can you? To afraid to pull the trigger. Typical."

"Shut up!"

"Poor little Shawn. Always helpless when his loved ones need him the most. Sad really. I hope Zack doesn't end up like your birth parents."

Shawn's eyes widened with anger and grief. He hated being reminded of his dead parents. Even if it wasn't his fault they were dead. He pulled the trigger but he wasn't aiming at Jonathan. Instead he shot the chains binding Zack to the wall.

"Shit." Jonathan was shocked that Shawn could pull the trigger at all. In his dazed state, he failed to see Wally running up to him.

"Damn it."

He barely blocked Wally strike. Shawn ran to Zack and carried him out bridal style.

"Tommy let's go. Wally I leave him to you."

"Got it."

Shawn and Tommy ran out leaving Wally behind. They ran to the living room and found Kagura and Jeff waiting for them.

"Oh my. Let me take a look at him."

"I don't know if he'll make it."

"I can heal him. Lay him on the couch."

After laying Zack onto the couch, Kagura pulled out a vile. In it was a red liquid. She drank it. Then her hand started to glow and she placed it over Zack's wounds. Tommy was amazed when the wounds started to heal and close up. Leaving no scars behind. It took five minutes to completely heal Zack. However he didn't wake up.

"I'll carry him. Someone should let Wally know that we need to go."

"I do it." Kagura let out a screeching noise. Everyone covered their ears.

"Let's go."

Everyone ran out of the building and heading towards Kagura's place. Wally followed behind shortly after. And no he didn't kill Jonathan. He kept his promise to Shawn.

Jonathan just won't be able to move for a couple of weeks. Hopefully he could call for some help. But Wally didn't really care. He would make Jonathan's death look like an accident later.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" BEN asked.

"Look. There they are and they have Zack."

Kagura and the others walked into the warehouse. They were covered in dirt. The only one with bruises was Wally.

"I take it you fought Jonathan Wally."

"Yeah. He wouldn't stay down."

Everyone chuckled. Zachary slowly woke up. He made a grunting noises before he opened his eyes.

"Where am I?"

"It doesn't matter. You're safe now."

Zack look around and then locked his gaze on Wally. Out of no where he punched Wally so hard he fell back.

"What was that for?!"

"For being an asshole!"

"What do you mean?!"

"Do I have spell everything out for you? Are you that stupid?!"

"I'm not stupid!"

Zachary held his arm back from hitting Wally again. After a calming down a bit.

Zack said, "I'm glad you are ok though."

"Sorry."

_Maybe_ _I_ _was wrong about this day after all. Maybe today will be a merry day._ Zachary thought.

"Guys I don't mean to break this loving moment but Maxwell is coming home soon."

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah. Helen called and told me."

"Damn. Well thank you all for your help in saving me but we will have to go now."

"See ya!"

The four friends ran out and back to Maxwell's mansion.

"I'm surprised you didn't kill them."

"Kagura. If we did I'm pretty sure Wally would have gutted us like a fish."

"That's true."

"Or at least he would have tried."

"Shut up."

The Pastas chuckled and headed back to Slendy's mansion.

_I'm_ _glad_ _I_ _saw you_ _guys_ _again. This definitely the best Christmas ever._ Wally thought.

* * *

"Guys we're back!!!"

The girls ran out of the living room and hugged the boys.

"I was so worried." Carla said slapping Shawn's shoulder.

"My bad."

Zack, Gale and Tommy all looked at each other. _Definitely whipped._

They all laughed and sat around the fire again. They continued their story telling. A couple hours later Maxwell walked through the door with Joe Baxter.

"Hey boys."

"Hey Baxter. When did you get back?"

"A few hours ago. Sorry I held your dad up."

"It's fine. We just here telling each other stories."

"I did get everyone gifts though."

"Yay!" Everyone cheered and ran back to living room to open up some gifts.

_Definitely the most eventful Christmas ever._ Shawn thought as he walked back to the living.

"BEST CHRISTMAS EVER! THANKS MR. MAXWELL AND MR. BAXTER!" Everyone shouted at the same thing.

_If they only knew what really happened._


End file.
